the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garmadon (Earth 661)
Backstory Early life Garmadon is the firstborn son of Akimoto, the First Spinjitzu Master. He grew up alongside his younger brother, Wu and his father in the Monastery of Spinjitzu for majority of his life, as his mother, Kusuriko passed away when they were very young due to her mortal blood. Garmadon shared a remarkably close bond with Wu. However, the two were also very different. One day on a fishing trip, both Wu and Garmadon were angry as they couldn't catch a single fish. Akimoto simply told them to "have faith", inspiring Wu to do as he said, leading to him catching a fish, and Garmadon throwing his fishing rod into the lake in anger, claiming that Wu gets everything. Bitten by the Great Devourer Later in their youth, Wu lost his katana. As Wu was too scared to fetch it, Garmadon climbed over one of the Monastery's walls. Just as Garmadon reached for the katana, he was bitten by what seemed to be just a viper. Later, when Akimoto and Wu found Garmadon outside the Monastery walls, they both realised that this was something much worse - Garmadon had been bitten by a legendary snake, known as the Great Devourer. After the incident, Wu and Garmadon's relationship drifted, although they remained friends, fighting for good. Akimoto eventually passed away, leaving Wu and Garmadon devastated, however they remained strong, and heeded his final words, to protect the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Formation of the Elemental Alliance, Forming A Secret Clan and It's Collapse Wu and Garmadon realised they could not protect the weapons alone, leading to the formation of the Elemental Alliance. Around this time, the alliance was involved in many of the wars fought by the clans of Ninjago, to try bring them to a stop. Garmadon had no faith in the Elemental Alliance, forming his own clan behind Wu and the Alliance's backs, mainly due to his slow corruption. This only made the stakes worsen, and Garmadon's clan supposedly collapsed after a few centuries, forcing Garmadon, while bitter at his loss, to rejoin the Elemental Alliance and made amends with them and Wu. The next few centuries were quite peaceful, leaving Wu and Garmadon with not much to do. Training Under Master Chen and the Serpentine War Garmadon eventually left the Elemental Alliance once more to train under Master Chen, where he met his long time rival, Clouse, a master of Dark Magic. Chen offered the opportunity to be his right-hand man, and have lordship, but he would only grant the spot to the winner of a series of challenges. There was only one rule - not to use Spinjitzu. Clouse and Garmadon were evenly matched by the time the two got to the final challenge. Garmadon cheated by breaking the one rule of the challenge, however Chen deemed him the winner, claiming he did what he had do. Garmadon was proud of his achievement, until he realised he made a mistake. Chen wanted to deceive both the Serpentine and the Elemental Alliance, and start a war, but it wasn't this Garmadon was worried about. Chen had found a letter, written by Wu to a girl named Misako, who both Wu and Garmadon had a crush on. Chen suggested that Garmadon sign the letter, to make the chances greater of Misako choosing him over Wu. Despite the fact he didn't want to, Garmadon's growing evil tempted him until it became too much, making him sign the letter under his name. Overwhelmed with guilt, Garmadon left Chen at the advent of the Serpentine War breaking out, once more rejoining the Elemental Alliance. The Alliance proved to be victorious, leading to the imprisonment of the Serpentine tribes, the exile of Chen and Clouse, and the banishment of the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm. Post-Serpentine War The Alliance's troubles were not over yet, as the Time Twins, Krux and Acronix turned against them, believing they were superior to the rest of the Alliance. With the help of Ray and Maya, the masters of Fire and Water, the Time Blades were forged, which took away the powers of the Time Twins, leading them and the blades to be lost in time. Eventually, Garmadon and Misako got married, and later had a child together, who they named Lloyd Garmadon. While Garmadon was a loving father, he was growing very close to being fully corrupted. When his corruption was complete, he sought to steal the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu and destroy Wu with them. The two brothers fought, Wu being victorious after a spell that had been put on his kimono banished Garmadon, striking him with lightning and revealing his Oni side, sending him to the Underworld. There, Garmadon was found by the Skulkin, and was able to defeat their leader, Samukai, making Garmadon the king of the Skulkin. Personality As a child, Garmadon was rather stubborn, yet he showed an incredible sense of maturity. Despite being slowly corrupted from the bite of the Great Devourer, he was very resilient in keeping his corruption under control, even if it didn't always work. Garmadon was easily made bitter, often saying "Wu is the favourite". Over time Garmadon became more secretive and deceptive, often cheating and manipulating to get his way. Garmadon was not heartless, however. He eventually was able to piece himself back together long enough to leave Chen and help the Elemental Alliance win the Serpentine War, with the help of his invention - the Sacred Flute. Garmadon eventually married and started a family with Misako, whom he loved dearly along with his son, Lloyd. His corruption became too much shortly after Lloyd was born, ultimately leading to Garmadon's banishment to the Underworld. Despite it all, Garmadon's love for his son could never be taken from him, wanting Lloyd to grow up on a path of his own, instead of following Garmadon's own path. Appearance As a child, Garmadon had short brown hair in a bowl cut, typically wearing a white tunic with his red symbol, and brown pants. As a young man, he had long, tousled hair, and he wore a black kimono with purple sleeves, which had a special protection spell against evil written on it. His eyes were naturally green, through when his corruption became stronger, his eyes turned red. Upon being struck lightning, his appearance drastically changed, revealing his Oni side. He looked very similar to the Oni, minus the horns. Eventually Garmadon used Dark Magic to give himself an extra set of arms, granting him the power of being able to handle all four of his father's Golden Weapons. Relationships * Akimoto - Father (deceased) * Kusuriko - Mother (deceased) ** Wu - Brother * Misako Garmadon - Wife ** Lloyd Garmadon - Son Category:Male Category:Canon Character Variations Category:Characters Category:Villains